


Don't Take the Girl

by cardiff3



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Always a Different Sex, Always Female Stiles Stilinski, F/M, Implied Character Death, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-10
Updated: 2014-04-10
Packaged: 2018-01-18 21:54:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1444222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cardiff3/pseuds/cardiff3
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Using Tim McGraw's 'Don't Take the Girl' (song)</p><p>Derek's POV, points of his life dealing with THE girl.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't Take the Girl

**Author's Note:**

> I seen on Tumblr someone asking for Tim McGraw's Don't Take the Girl to be used with Sterek. I couldn't resist, Don't Take the Girl is my all time favorite song. 
> 
> I tired to write this with a male Stiles, but I couldn't get it to work so I changed to a girl stiles to keep with the song. I tried to keep it with as much of the Cannon of the show I know. Also, I am not sure why but this stayed in Derek's POV. 
> 
> It has been years since I wrote anything and I didn't have a beta. Find anything wrong PLEASE tell me.

Derek was looking forward to today, it wasn’t often he got to have a day for just he and his Dad. With a Pack as large as theirs someone always ended up tagging along. He was looking forward to a relaxing day down by the fishing hole, having his Dad all to himself and being able to talk with him. He was just finished packing his bag and grabbing his pole when his Dad popped his head in. 

“Ready Son?”

Derek nodded, “Yeah, just finished up.” His Dad nodded and headed down the stairs. 

Derek took a deep breath. He was excited and yet nervous. There was this new girl, and older girl and he wasn’t sure about it. She excited him, but after Paige. He shook his head to clear his thoughts and trotted down to the bottom of the stairs. As he reached the bottom he heard voices. Looking outside he seen his Dad talking with Deputy Stilinski. His Dad and the Deputy had struck a friendship a few years back when the man moved to the area with is family. It was what was next to the Deputy that stopped Derek, it was his 8 year old daughter holding a fishing pole. 

His pole creaked in his hand from the tight grip and a small very unhappy growl escaped. He knew his eyes were a bright blue and he didn’t care. This was supposed to be HIS day now they were taking some….some human child with them! 

His Mother grabbed his shoulder tightly, flashing her red eyes at his blue. He calmed some, but still not happy. Before he could rant at her his Dad came through the door, eyes tight and a small fake smile plastered on. 

“Now, Son we can’t leave her behind and I know you don’t want her to go…”

“She’s a child and a human! Just the two of use you said!!”

“Derek!” His Mom, his alpha warned him. She never raised her voice but it had a lot of strength behind it. He turned his head with a huff and glared out the window. He was to mad to really stop. 

“Take Jimmy Johnson, Tommy Thompson, I would even settle for Cora but don’t take that girl! “

“That is enough!” she continued though his words. “His wife is very sick and he needs to see to her. We agreed to watch the girl, but your Uncle Peter got wind of Hunters and possibly an omega heading this way. I am heading out with Him to look around. The girls are out and that leaves your father and you. “ 

Tension slowly leaked from Derek’s shoulders. It wasn’t fair, he needed to talk to his Dad and the few times he had been around the young girl there was no way he was getting a word in. Let alone talking to his dad with a child nearby. He liked Mrs. Stilinski; she was very sweet and patient. With a kid like hers she would have to be a saint. 

His dad slid his arm around his shoulders. 

“It is just for a little bit and then we can have that talk you are dying for.”

Derek’s ears burned. He didn’t think he was that obvious. He let himself be drug out the door. Doubt there would be any fish actually caught, not with the motor mouth tagging along. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Derek had a small, shy smile as he looked down at his hands clasped with hers as they walked out of the movies. Stiles could never be quiet when she was excited. They just walked out of Guardians of the Galaxy and why it was not something he fully liked he could be content to let her babel about it. He was amazed they had come this far. From that annoying little girl who went fishing with him and his dad, to a just as annoying teen to a relationship. 

The Nogitsune had been defeated and the guilt had eaten her up; all those people and Allison weighed heavy on her heart. It was something he understood and related to. It had been a hard few months. She lashed out at so many around her. While everyone else treated her like a breakable glass flower, he had marched in, threw her over his shoulder then threw her in the shower turning it on full and cold. She popped up hissing at him and he gave just as good back. After that she slowly turned back to normal. She would never fully be back to that innocence but at least it didn’t hurt her as much now. 

He hadn’t even realized what direction their relationship turned after that until the Sherriff sat him down and spelled out exactly what he would do if Derek ever hurt Stiles. He wasn’t happy about the age difference, but Derek made his girl happy so he would allow it for now. Derek had sat in shock, he hadn’t considered what his feelings were and he was actually in Love with Stiles. The Resigned sigh of the Sherriff had brought him back to the present and he was horrified to find he could blush and blush hard.  
After that the relationship really began to grow. He stopped them both and her babble with a quick kiss. She gave a squawk, a laugh then fitted their mouth together better. 

He was startled when Stiles gave a cry and she was ripped from him. Shaking himself with a growl he found her held with a gun sticking in her throat and arm twisted behind her back. A few people around them screamed and Derek, for a moment, was at a lost. Public and with humans meant he had to follow human laws. If they were in a dark alley the Sherriff would be annoyed by the paper work but secretly happy.

Derek took a step forward. “Let her go!”

“I would really do as he says. Not the greatest keeper of his temper. You really don’t wanna..”Stiles babble stopped when the guy pushed the gun deeper in her throat. Derek stopped moving, the guy really didn’t feel like a hunter and it was odd for a mugger in front of so many people. He wasn’t someone new either the gun was held steady. 

“If you do what I tell you there won’t be any harm.” The man began.

Derek licked his lips; he really hated playing by the human rules sometimes. He could see Stiles getting antsy. He pulled his wallet and keys from his pocket.

“Look guy, you can have my money, wallet, need a getaway my car is just down the street. “

“Shut up!” The guy began to slowly back up and Derek kept with him. 

“This is between me, the girl and her dad.”

Both Stiles and Derek’s eyes widened. The Sherriff? For once it wasn’t a supernatural problem. 

“My Dad!?” The man gave a twist of her arm causing Stiles cry out. Derek could hear the sirens coming if he had a guess he would say John Stilinski would be the first to arrive with tires squealing. 

Derek kept the guy talking till someone came up with an idea that was useful to him. Not one for repeating his self but her really hated human rules. The way Stiles face would twitch from time to time he guessed his eyes would flash blue. 

The more they stayed in the stalemate the more the guy got anxious. He wanted the Sherriff pay for something of the past and wanted Stiles to do it. Derek couldn’t careless; he concentrated on the gun and Stiles, looking for that opening he could use. The more anxious the guy got the tenser Derek got something was going to snap soon. 

Thankfully there were times Derek was glad the Sherriff understood what his werewolf powers could do. Talking a bit louder with his deputies, let Derek no the plan. With a heavy sigh he rolled his shoulders and looked Stiles in the eyes. 

“You need to relax.”

Stiles gave a shaky nod. With the hold the guy had on her arm and wrist there was no way she wasn’t going to hurt anything if he grabbed for her, but he had to get her out of the way. Derek moved the moment he heard the crack of the shot. The shot hit the exposed shoulder holding the gun, Derek grabbed Stiles and they both went down. Derek tucked her in closer and turned to keep out of the way. 

It took Stiles poking at him to get him to move again. The officers were closing in and the man was on the ground cursing up at storm holding his shoulder. The two moved off to the side and Derek looked at her grabbing her wrist to look at it. 

“Are you okay?”

Stiles nodded her head. “Yeah, yeah. He, uh, he let go once he was shot.” She couldn’t stop looking at the guy. He grabbed her chin and forced her to look at him. 

“Are you okay?’

She blinked owlishly before scrunching up her nose, “I think so. My dad…”

Derek snorted, “Your Dad is fine. He has things in hand. I wouldn’t be surprised if that guy arrives at the hospital with more than a gunshot wound.”

Stiles eyes got really wide squawking “What!? NO! DAD!” she turned to head for her father and Derek held on to her smiling. He was relieved she was fine, later the dark thoughts would creep in. For right now he could live with the relief. 

“Stiles! Derek!” The turned to see Scott and the rest of their small pack make their way near. He could hear the Sherriff making his was over behind them. For right now the danger was over and Derek was content to hold on to Stiles and let what ever happen, happen. 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Derek paced in the waiting room. Something was wrong and he could feel it. He had been at work when Stiles went into labor and he hadn’t been there for her. Once he got to the hospital he was supposed to be allowed in the room, but had been denied. Something had happened with the baby and Stiles was being rushed to surgery. 

Derek heard something and stopped his pacing. There was a Doctor and Derek tensed up. He didn’t like the look on the man’s face. Lydia, Mrs. McCall, Danny and Kira came up beside him. Scott was getting the Sherriff and should be on their way. 

“I’m sorry,” The Doctor began and Derek didn’t hear anymore. He sunk to the nearest chair in shock. All he could hear was the rush of his blood in his ears. He lost it all again. Maybe he was cursed. He came back when Mellissa slapped him. 

“Derek, Derek!”

He looked at her so lost. “The baby is fine. They are doing what they can. Stiles is fighting, she wouldn’t give up. “

He heard her, but it didn’t matter he was losing Stiles. He could feel it. 

“I promised I would be there and I wasn’t.” 

He could feel panic welling up in him. He was around humans, he needed to run, and he needed to get away. He pushed passed the others and ran. He found himself on the roof. He couldn’t leave the Hospital, Stiles and his child was here, but he couldn’t be inside anymore. He let loose a painful howl and dropped to his knees and there he prayed,

"Take the very breath you gave me. Take the heart from my chest"

"I’ll gladly take her place if you’ll let me. Make this my last request. Take me out of this world God, please don’t take the girl"

He stayed kneeling asking anything and everything to keep Stiles alive. That motor mouth child that grated on his every nerves as a teen, she was his. His saving grace and she was leaving where he couldn’t go. He could feel the anger rising in him again. It wasn’t fair to lose everything again; he didn’t think he could survive it this time. 

He wasn’t sure how long he stayed there, but there on his knees, staring into space, tears he didn’t know about falling, is where the Sherriff found him. 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Derek smiled down at his little girl. She was the light of his life. She had an extra bounce as she skipped beside him , pigtails swinging wildly. Expressive eyes not missing much as she flailed her hand holding her fishing pole about telling him some elaborate story. They were heading for the Fishing hole his family used. 

Derek looked back at the house smile growing. Stiles stood on the porch waving their new baby’s hand back at them. He had almost lost her. A hunter had poisoned the tea she liked to drink trying to kill off the “unnatural” child. It had taken another 3 years before Stiles could convince him to try again. He wanted the big family, but if he had to choose it would always be Stiles. He had forgotten that when Stiles wanted something she never gave up till she got it. Evidence was currently in her arms. 

Derek looked down at his daughter, she glared back accusingly. 

“Daaaaaddy!! You weren’t listening!!!”

“Really, tell me again and I will listen better this time.”

The little girl rolled her eyes and huffed. 

Everything was right in his world. He was taking his girl fishing.


End file.
